leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/Strategy/@comment-5056720-20150115135159
Here is my version of blue Ezreal. I got inspired for it after 6 games in row vs all ad teams. At the moment of this post I have 91% win ratio in pool of 346 games, including matches where people in my team goes afk after seeing FH on me. Though, I will say I've played Ezreal in 3813 games over 4 seasons. At start of seriously playing this type of Ezreal even I struggled, so don't be discouraged after losing few game at the begining. And after finish reading this don't say: "It doesn't include Last whisper". I tested this build in various Leagues and i can say it works super good all the way up to Diamond. At Diamond you'll need to play early lane almost with no mistakes ( if you can't avoid them, make them small enough for enemies NOT to kill you or your support). Early lane you wanna last hit with auto, but play safe since you'll need around 2000g on your first back (preferrably) to get Tear, Sheen and some pots (ward if you get ganked often when you have funds for it). Passively farm up another 2000g (don't be too passive, Take advantages of your opponents mistakes), for you want to get boots and finish gauntlet to really start being annoying for enemies' physical damage dealers. If you lack dmg, because you may not be landing enough skillshots, you want to progress to Manamune, if you're doing fine and enemy ap carry is not overfed, your best choice is Frozen Heart for immense armor, mana and huge boost on your CDR (since this build requires you to land your spells). If they have a lot of reduceble CC finish your Mercury Threads. Then finish your Manamune and get Vampiric Scepter (i suggest Lifesteal Quints for you'll be picking this up pretty late (approx. 25+ mins in-game). Finish Blade of the Ruined King. For your sixth item you have to be flexible and get what you'll need most, here are some suggestions i use most: 1) Essence reaver, for 40% CDR more lifesteal and some sweat ad. 2) Randuin's Omen, If they are full ad team with support and have pretty good sustained damage (Yasuo plus Tryndamere is most annoying). 3) Maw of Malmortius, If they have High burst of magic damage while you want more killing power. 4) Wit's End, If their magic dmg is more sustained than burst, bonus attack speed helps to wreck tanks easier through King's on-hit passive. Some more standart ones that works just fine: Banshee's, GA, Spirit Visage, Mercurial Scimitar. Enchantment of your boots is up to you (I prefer Alacrity). Once again, Yes there is no Last whisper, cause you play around your spells rather then autos, your mana pool allows to cast all your spells as soon as possible or when you need to. No cockiness intended, if it happend I'm sorry. I posted this to help my lower elo Ezreal brothers to climb ranked ladder a little bit, though how much you climb will depend on your effort to better yourself and how much work you'll put in learning. Huge WARNING: YOU'LL NEED YOUR SOLO LANERS TO NOT FEED, FOR THIS BUILD TAKES TIME TO REACH IT'S FULL POTENTIAL. So i don't recommend doing this build in bronze, because games might not last long enough for you to wreck enemy team, since it takes time to scale in power. Though, you have pretty good power spike with Gauntlet, Muramana.